At the right place at the wrong time
by O'LochNessie
Summary: The guardians are all ready for a speacial patrol that hasn't happened in years where all the guardians attend, but something goes wrong when they are heading through one of Norths magical portals and they all end up in Burgess, but 300 years ago during fall year 1712, the same year Jack fell through the ice... (Accepts human OCs and ideas through PM's)


**This is a story about Jack's past, sense I thought that it was a lot of those missing, but that is just my opinion. I hope you'll like this and please, if you find something wrong… just shot it all at me! I can take critics and the reviews make the author and not the other way around, just shot ;) **

**Enjoy please. **

…**X…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, not the characters and not the places.**

* * *

It was early fall in Burgess, but on the North Pole it was the same weather as usual, snowy, snowing and colder than your refrigerator on the lowest temperature. Even though the snow, the snowing and the ice covering most of the North Pole the sun was out shining and small snowflakes were gently falling and joining the snow that had already fallen.

For some the cold weather wasn't much of a bother really. Like the yetis or the reindeers or elves, Santa Claus, even known as Nicholas St North, but let's just call North for now just like his fellow friends do, the snow was no problem, especially when you lived there for over hundreds of years. Some other that wasn't very much bothered by the snow was also a young teen, in his early 17 – if the truth should be told early 317 but who cares of the real whole truth, right?

"So, when will we go?" asked the snow white haired teen tilting his head to the side where he sat on the wooden stick he always had with him.

"Patient, Jack," North said with a sharp Russian accent and grinned. "We can't haste this."

Jack frowned and looked around the toy factory with a bored expression. After a while, it wasn't as interesting as it was before when he first saw it. That had been an experience, to tell the truth. "You know, I only came here because you told me that we would ride the sleigh," Jack said and raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have come all this way if we wouldn't ride the sleigh."

"You believe it will only be sleigh ride?" asked North turning to Jack. "This is called patrol, you should take it seriously."

"Oh… Come on," Jack said and jumped of the stick and down on the floor. "You know I only really care about the sleigh ride, right?"

North let out a sigh. "Yes, should have guessed."

"Don't you care at all about the safety of the children?" Bunnymund or Bunny, asked with he as well a sharp accent but an Australian.

"Bunny, remember that this is Jack's first time patrolling," Tooth said with a large smile. "And this is the first time sense years back we all patrolled together like this!"

"The children haven't been in dangerous sense Easter," Jack said. "Why do you guys do this every year anyway?"

"Because, Jack," Tooth said and flied over to him. "Every year we do a patrol on the same day, all around the world as fast as we can but as careful as we can. Every child that believes even does who don't…"

"Naughty or nice," North added.

"…Needs protection even from the small things," Tooth said flying around Jack once and then twice. "And this patrol was decided by the man in the moon, it was his idea and we all liked it. Usually we patrol single handed sense the first patrol that was years ago so this is very special having a new guardian and patrolling together after so many years, this is very exiting don't you agree?"

Jack raised an eyebrow, not really understanding the big deal about this. "Yeah…" he said unsure. "I guess," he turned to North. "Can we ride the sleigh now?"

North laughed. "Yes, the sleigh is ready," North said as they all made their way down to where North kept the sleigh he delivered all the presents in. "Buckle up!"

"Not this again," Bunny said and grabbed the sides of the sleigh with his claws.

North laughed as the he told the dears to start running and it went so fast that it was hard to keep hold onto the sleigh during all the loops and turns. But as they well made it out in clear sky they all could relax.

"Now, let's start the patrol in…" North started and searched his coat for one of the vortex balls he always kept on him. "Aha, here it is," he said and picked it up. "Let's start the patrol in…"

"In Burgess," Jack said and placed a palm on the small crystal ball right before North threw it in the air to open the vortex.

"Jack, what are you…?" Tooth started but as the vortex opened they could see the city of Burgess viewed itself.

But as the vortex started to drag in the sleigh the view of Burgess started to change and the vortex started to get unstable.

"Hold on!" North shouted to the others as the sleigh went through the unstable vortex.

They all closed their eyes as a white flash blinded them and they all lost consciousness.

* * *

Jack rubbed his head as a small pain spread through it as he sat up opening his eyes. "What happened?" he asked and looked around seeing that the others were already awake.

"Good, you're awake," Bunny said and crossed his arms.

"What happened and where are we?" asked Jack looking around, the area was very familiar but he couldn't really place where he had seen it before.

"The vortex was unstable and we can have ended up anywhere," North said and shrugged. "But no more talk 'bout that, let's find out where we are…"

A pair of giggles took the fives attention and they were all surprised at what they saw. Right before their eyes were a boy probably in the same age as Jack, with brown hair and a brown cloak, running away from what seemed to be a ten year old girl, with the same brown hair and a brown winter dress on, the giggles came from the girl.

Sandman pointed to the boy and then at Jack and to confirm what he was trying to say the girl shouted yet laughed, "Jack, you cheater!"

* * *

**Just a prologue but I'm sure that you can guess that this is just the very beginning of something BIG! Right?**

**Okay, for starters, just so you will understand this, all chapters and on, will not all mention the five guardians and some not at all, so in other words this will mostly be about Jack's past and not the guardians, but I think you get that. **

**I hope you like it and if you get ideas of what you want to happen, please PM me about them, I take all kinds of requests, well except Yaoi/Slash. If you also have an OC you want in this, tell me and do tell me what you want them to be and how you want them to appear and I may agree if no one else has already taken the spot of course. **

**R&R please**


End file.
